


Shattered Wonderland

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Shattered Wonderland [2]
Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Figging, Het, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Alice Madness Returns. Alice never made it to Wonderland. What if Bumby prevented her from going? Bumby/Alice, rated M for safety. Sequel to Galatea. Told through Bumby's, Alice's, and Cheshire's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black King

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would happen if Dr. Bumby had prevented Alice from going into Wonderland. So Dr. Bumby wins, get over it. This idea has been bugging me for a while. Then I see ~Ary88's wonderful fanart which prompted me to get my butt in gear and write this. Oh and this is meant to be a one-shot and separate from Galatea. Though I guess you can consider it to be a follow up. I always find Alice/Bumby fascinating, it's twisted, there's no actual love except obsessive love. It's about control and dominance.

Every day he wakes up sore from last night's "activities". He looks at the sleeping figure in his bed. Alice lies sleeping next to him, naked and covered in bruises. He remembers the day he has finally broken her. Broken her mind and her body; finally claiming his sweet prize.

The last session was almost successful, Alice screaming that her mind is in ruins. He was so close; he had sent her to fetch the pills from the high street chemist. Having finished his sessions with the little brats early, he shadows Alice to make sure his prized possession follows his orders. Wretched girl, did she truly think he would let her walk out alone and wander off? She will be punished for her insolence, can't have a disobedient toy no matter how lovely. She has gotten lovelier the past couple of months. She has such soft pale skin; unblemished and pure, just waiting to be marked. What large green eyes she has, how lovely they would look heavy in lust, and that small supple mouth just _begging_ to be kissed.

He barely contains a snarl hearing Jack Splatter trying to steal Alice away from him. She is _his_ toy, his prize, not some crude dim-wit with his ugly whores. He knows that Alice is a virgin. He has plans for her body, making her body _his_ until he gets tired of her. He won't sell Alice to him; selling her off is not an option anymore. He doesn't care for any of the useless children; Splatter can get them for free as long as he stays away from Alice. She is lovelier than all of Jack Splatter's whores put together. He manages to drag Alice away from that horrible excuse for a nurse Pris Witless, disgusting drunkard, planning to ruin all his hard work. He won't have it; no one gets in the way of his plans.

Securing the pills and having Alice back under his watchful eye makes him breathe a sigh of relief. He feels as if he avoided an awful fate. With Alice drugged and under his hypnosis, her mind has finally shattered. His beautiful broken doll, her Wonderland retreat is shattered beyond all repairs. He cackles inside as he "comforted" his ward. She seeks comfort and he readily complied with her wishes. Silly psychotic bitch, if she only knew what he had done!

Oh, what a treat to kiss those soft lips. She tastes so sweet, inexperienced but eager. He'll gladly give her lessons soon. They made love in his office. He was slow upon entering Alice. He felt the barrier break, her virginity is finally his. Alice was so _warm and tight_ around him. The small whimpers of pain soon turns into moans of pleasure. Licking, biting, tasting the sweat off her skin. Nothing but the sounds of flesh hitting upon flesh is heard. She is exquisite, she's so much _better_ than Elizabeth. Alice _wanted_ this, wanted _him_. Every sound she makes is music to his ears, she is his instrument. Her body obeys his every command. Even after filling her with his seed, he lusts for more.

It wasn't enough having her mind, her first kiss, and her virginity. He craved more. Soon he had Alice moved her things into his room. No sense in wasting an extra room. Every night he takes her hard, giving her marks only he could see. Exploring every secret her body tries to hide, each new sound is filed away for future use. He doesn't think he'll get tired of her. It's all her fault, bewitching him like this. Not a day goes by without taking Alice at least twice a day. Having her bent over on his desk during their therapy session, tied to the bedposts, even having her sucking him off under the desk while he does paperwork.

The best part is that Alice couldn't live without him. She wanted him, she _needed_ him. He is her lover, her savior, her GOD. She worships him, his lovely servant loyal only to him. There are a few rare incidents to where she regained some parts of her sanity. But those are rare and far between, he welcomes the fight in bed. Amusing to see Alice struggle under him before she submits to the pleasure he gives her. He always wins in the end, though he welcomes her little challenges. She always forgets why she fought him, such a sweet little thing eager to make it up to him. Leaving bruises on her hips, angry red bite marks, and the occasional lapping of blood drawn from skin broken by scratches and bite marks.

Everything is as it should be, Alice is fully under his control, his little business is booming and no one has ever found out. Except for that blasted cat, mangy grey old thing scratching him every time he goes out with Alice to collect supplies. Yellow eyes glaring hatefully at him as if it _knows_ what he has done. Stupid cat, he'll have one of the children kill it.

No matter, he has won. In the end, only the king remains. There are no white or red queens here. Only the black king remains standing.

Looking at her body lustfully, he proceeds to wake her up.

"Come now Alice, the king must be served."

Oh yes, it's good to be the king. And Alice is so _very_ good indeed.


	2. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice reflects on what has happened to her

 

It's been 6 _blissful_ months Alice hasn't thought of Wonderland. She's too busy fufilling her duties to her king.

 

It's been 6 **hellish** months she tries to save Wonderland. She failed, now she's the slave of a Black hearted king.

 

She _loves_ him; he's the only one who has ever made her feel this way. She gave him her first kiss, her _virginity_ , her _everything_. He helped her to _forget_ , all he asked in return was her loyalty. He gave her everything: a roof over her head, pretty dresses to wear, and a place in his heart (and in the bedroom).

 

She **hates** him; she has never hated anyone, yet he is the only one she could hate. He stole **everything** : her sanity, her first kiss, her **virginity**. He made her **forget** ; now she wears his mark. Everything she has reminds her of him: the orphanage, the tiny dresses she wears in private, a place in his twisted black heart (and his bed).

 

She's _thankful_ that Dr. Bumby rescued her from Pris. She doesn't have to go back to her shattered Wonderland anymore. Let the broken memories die and _fade_ away.

 

She **resents** him from preventing her to going to Wonderland. Preventing her from saving it. She won't let her memories die, **she** will not die.

 

She _doesn't remember anything_ about the fire anymore. The past is _nothing_ to her. All she sees is her lover helping other children forget their horrid pasts to make room for a better future.

 

She **remembers everything** about the fire. The past is **everything** to her. She remembers what he did to Lizzie, to her family, to **her**. She saw how he pimped out the children to monsters wearing human skin.

 

She can't think of a life without him. _She_ _needs_ _him_. He's always there to give her what she wants. He set her _free_ from her torment. For that, she's grateful.

 

She wishes she has never met him. But **he needs** **her** to keep his appetite sated. Lustful monster, watching over her like a dragon watches over his treasure. He kept her **caged** , how she longs for her freedom.

 

She _loves_ it when he looks at her with such _need_ in his eyes. As if she was the most beautiful woman on the Earth. He showers her with such affection and love that she could drown in it. And god, she _loves_ it when they make love. What a _tender_ lover she has. His strong hands worshipping her body, his _sinful_ tongue touching places she never thought possible, and the fact he's always up for an encore. She couldn't get enough, she _wanted_ this.

 

She **hates** it whenever he looks at her with such **lust**. She's not a trophy to be won. The sugary words that come out of his mouth makes her want to vomit. How she **hated** the sex. The sex that was just so damn good that she couldn't stop. He always was a **forceful** lover, his hands always gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. His **slimy** tongue invading her innermost privates, the fact he always lusts for more. Her body betrays her, she doesn't want this but she **needs** it.

 

They make love everywhere: on his desk in his office, his room, even in a dark secluded alleyway. She gets excited about thinking it, the thrill of doing something so _forbidden_. She shouldn't be doing this, but it feels too _good_ to stop. She loves the feel of him inside her, stretching her, _filling_ her, completing her. She loves the feeling of it all.

 

He rapes her everywhere: bent over on his desk, being tied up by the bedposts, even pushed up against a wall in a dark alley like some whore. She dreads when the next violation will take place. He shouldn't be doing this to her, but why does it have to feel so **good**? She hopes they get caught soon; she can scream rape when asked. To see him humiliated and hanged would be worth it. She hates the feeling of him inside her, tearing her, **ruining** her with his seed; she hates herself for loving it.

 

She's naked, flat on her back on his desk. Doctor Bumby towering over her, lost in his own pleasure. Papers strewn across the floor, ink spilling on their bodies, soft gasps and moans filling the air. The constant pounding between her legs is divine. She feels his kisses everywhere, everything just feels so _good_. She desperately tries to find something to cling on to, only to grab a letter opener.

 

**Kill him.**

 

_What? Why?_

 

**Kill him.**

 

_No._

 

**He killed our family.**

 

_They died in a fire._

 

**He started it, he stole everything from us. Kill him!**

 

_I don't believe you! I won't, I love him!_

 

**You will, you hate him!**

 

_He loves me!_

 

**He loves you as a doll! He destroyed us! He's evil! Murderer! Rapist! Desecrator! He's KILLING ME!**

 

She doesn't remember anything after that. She wakes up in bed feeling incredibly sore. She doesn't remember being brought into their room. Those cuts weren't on her body before, is that dried blood smeared on her? She sees Doctor Bumby looking worried. Is that a cut on his cheek? She doesn't remember that happening. There are scratches and bite marks on him. Did she do that? He'll make her leave; she can't stand the thought of a life without him. Tears well up in her eyes at the injuries her lover has. She's dangerous, he won't touch her anymore. She tries to speak but no words can come out.

 

Doctor Bumby straddles on top of her, kissing her tears away.

 

"The worst is over Alice. It's not your fault. It's just a dream darling. Now let's **forget** this unpleasantness and move on to **better** things shall we?"

 

He smothers her in kisses before she can protest.

 

Really, she feels quite silly thinking he would let her go. What a wonderful lover she has. He tells her that she is a precious porcelain doll, too lovely and perfect to be thrown away.

 

As the two begin their coupling, black ooze is coming from the cracks of a broken mirror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused? Basically there's 2 Alices: you have your real world London Alice who is broken by Dr. Bumby who is programmed into loving him. Then there's Wonderland Alice who pretty much is the same as the game. These 2 Alices are fighting each other; they are no longer on the same side. They can't kill each other, each of them are fighting for control. Because of what Bumby did, Alice's psyche is split. Wonderland!Alice still tries to fight but Bumby's programming is too strong. Bumby won't get rid her, he finds it hot.


	3. Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire ruminates his failure

He glares at the cracked opened window. Steam pours out and the noises that follow. He sees a man rutting a young dark haired woman in a bathtub. The sight sickens him. He thought baths were for CLEANING not to see them mating like animals in heat. Ironic, since he is a cat. Not to say that humans cannot reproduce, they seem more prudish about the matters of sex. At least the bubbles hide the more explicit details still, to hear the pants and moans of, "Harder!" "Alice!" "More!" "Mine!" is plain sickening. Could they be any louder during their mating session? The man looks up from his coupling, sees him and gives a triumphant grin before kissing the woman's neck. Oh, how he _hated_ that man.

"Oh, Alice, what have you done?"

He failed her; the savior of Wonderland is lost. He lost her to the depraved newly crowned Black King. He never knew that the Dollmaker had followed her here. The monster dragging Alice back to his hell, and he did nothing to stop it. He should have clawed the Dollmaker's eyes out when he had the chance. Where did he go wrong? Ever since the Red Queen was defeated, Wonderland was at peace until Alice started working for _him_.

_1 Year ago._

He's in the real world, looking behind a window. He sees Alice getting ready to sleep, to escape her hellish concoction. He has to warn her of the coming threat, danger looms over Wonderland. Darkness and ruin started to appear like an oozing sore, destroying everything in sight. Even Queensland was affected; the once red heart-shaped palace was slowly being replaced by an imposing black castle. No one knew the evil force that replaced the Red Queen, whispers of a Pygmalion was searching for his Galatea. The _Dollmaker_ , the Wonderlanders call him. He never saw him face to face; all he knows is that the Dollmaker is infinitely crueler than the Red Queen. Rumors of the insane children disappearing, a train is heading to Wonderland, destroying everything in its path, this _usurper_ trying to replace the Red Queen as the sole ruler of Wonderland.

Time is of the essence, he must get Alice to Wonderland soon before it is too late. She's asleep, good then the travel will be quick. As he was getting ready to send Alice to Wonderland, the door opened. Then he sees _him_.

To normal humans, the man was tall, slim, wearing wire-rimmed glasses. With his distinctive clothing of an upperclassman, he seems like a respectable Victorian gentleman that most women would want as a husband. To him, he sees a _monster_. Black ooze dripping out of his sockets and mouth, doll parts stitched onto his clothing, sharp black claws waiting to tear an unsuspecting maiden. 'So this is the Dollmaker. Wait…what is he doing? What is he doing?'

The Dollmaker walks over to a sleeping Alice, a cruel smile forms on his face. He strokes her hair and whispers, "Mine." He keeps whispering things into her ear, while stroking her body. He's poisoning her mind with honeyed words, tainting her body with his touch.

Furious, hackles raised, he tries to get Alice to wake up. How dare he touch the savior of Wonderland? The Dollmaker looked up, and frowns. Ruins started appearing around Cheshire, hideous black ooze with blank doll faces leering at him. "She's mine; I won't let a filthy beast like you take her away from me. My beautiful queen, my Galatea. She belongs to _me_!" the Dollmaker viciously snarled while holding Alice close.

He's outnumbered, he can't win this fight. "She will destroy you! She will save us from your evil, and then your reign will come to an end." With that, he flees from the ruins heading toward the parts of Wonderland untouched by his evil.

He waits for a chance to get Alice alone. So far his attempts have been thwarted by him. The monster follows Alice everywhere, from the trips to the market to sneaking in her room at the dead of night.

'Bastard, can't he find a whore and be done with it?' He knew better though, he never sees the man with any women or children for the matter. The man (if you can call him that) is so fixated on Alice that he's worried Alice will suffer the same fate as her sister should she refuse his advances. Poor naïve Alice, all too trusting of the man not knowing the danger of a wolf lurking in the shadows for his little red riding hood. So far the disgusting monster hasn't made much progress destroying her will. Good girl Alice, at least you have some _sense_ of preservation.

And so he waited, and waited for his chance.

_2 months ago London_

"Now before our next session, go collect those pills from our high street chemist."

"Very well doctor."

The doctor was too busy with the boy to follow Alice. Now this was his chance! As expected, Alice was wandering off following a white cat. Oddly enough she seems to have a habit of following albino animals. 'Some things never change do they Alice? As they say, curiosity did kill the cat so to speak. Though your curiosity might be your salvation this time.' He had to make her face the ghost of the Jabberwock, to make her _remember_ in order for her to go back to Wonderland. The sun is almost setting, time is running out. He's almost there, the champion will return at last-

"I thought I told you to collect those pills instead of wandering off Alice."

WHAT? What is he doing here?

There _he_ was, wearing a coat and top hat with a displeased expression on his face. Alice looked just as shocked as he was. How did he not notice him following them?

Without a word, Doctor Bumby grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her off to the chemist. Snarling, he follows them only to be blocked by imbeciles who care nothing but their own vapid useless existence with their silly politics and vanity. He'll have to wait for Alice to be "punished", usually the mad doctor would make her wash the windows or sweep the yard at dusk. He desperately wishes for that to be true, he doesn't want to know what happens if Bumby decided to get _creative_.

He finds them later in his office. Good, the fiend hasn't seen him watching from the building across from them. The doctor seems to be reprimanding Alice, nothing bad so far. Wait, what he's holding?

Bumby is handing Alice a blue pill and a glass of water leading her down to sit on the chaise lounge. No, he didn't. She wouldn't-she couldn't. 'Don't swallow the pill Alice! Wonderland needs you!' Alice hesitates, but Bumby seems to say something to threaten her. She meekly swallows the pill. 'STUPID GIRL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!'

The doctor is holding a key and moves it back and forth in front of Alice. He prays that Alice will still fight his hypnosis. Minutes passed and time …seems…to…stop…

"MY MIND IS IN RUINS!"

Alice screams and cries. She curls up in a ball and sobs hysterically. Doctor Bumby is holding her in an embrace. He sees that-that _thing_ grinning madly. That monster rubbing her back and wiping off the tears _he_ created as if he's comforting the poor girl from a nightmare. An hour passed, the crying seems to stop. She seems to have calmed down; noticing the relaxed state Alice was in the doctor finally made his move.

Doctor Bumby grabbed her head to face him and kissed her roughly. She resists at first only to surrender and return his affections. Clothes were being torn off, objects scattered throughout the floor in their frantic kissing frenzy. Both of them naked as the day they were born were on top of the desk. He can't watch this, he turns away. He hears the loud pants and moans, he failed her. He escapes to Wonderland to see the damage she has created in her wake.

_3 Months later Wonderland_

Everything is in ruins, the Hatter is drowning in tea in grief, caterpillar transformed and flew off to who knows where, and the Red Queen fled somewhere far away to where the ruins can't reach her. The place where the Jabberwock was slain remains untouched. The Vorpal Blade still embedded in its remains, a sad reminder of who was destined to wield it. He can hear the ghost of the Jabberwock sneering at him. "Where is your precious champion now? Off whoring herself to the man who killed her family. The Red Queen's reign is no more, now the Black King rules in her wake. He keeps her caged in his bed for his amusement. Pity I couldn't see that foolish child's failure. To think of that unnatural child would accept his offer of being his queen makes me sick."

Of course! Wonderland laws still apply; there is always a king and queen ruling Wonderland. If Alice hasn't been made queen, then she is still fighting. There's a chance now, he has to go to the Black Castle to see Alice. He hopes the Dollmaker won't notice him. The Jabberwock although the epitome of hatred never lies likes humans do.

_Currently in London_

He tries to get her alone in the alley. Too bad the bruiser had the unhealthy habit of following her every footstep. For the love of-the vile creature never seems to stop in his mad pursuit of sex. Pushing Alice against a wall in broad daylight! Has this monster no decency? Alice is no better, hooking her legs around his waist and holding on for dear life. He swears that _man_ reminds him of another strange creature, a pink rabbit that seems to keep on going…

_1 month later London_

He finds her trying to kill the doctor with a letter opener. Unfortunately she failed in her task. Damn it all.

_Meanwhile in Wonderland_

The castle is filled with ruins and broken doll parts. Echoes of the insane children crying out for freedom makes his entire hairs stand on edge. It takes several hours for him to locate Alice; the castle is like a labyrinth with its twists and turns. Each dead end contains a shell of an insane child holding a broken doll that looks eerily like Alice. And he thought the Red Queen was the face of ultimate evil, he was wrong.

He finds Alice chained to an ebony throne. She's naked, covered in black slime cowering before a figure he knows all too well. They're surrounded by ruins with their blank doll faces. He's too late. He hides in the shadows to hear their conversation.

"Now, now Alice. Is that any reason for you to talk to your king? I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."

The Dollmaker strokes Alice's face lovingly with one hand, the other holding a familiar blade…

"You raped my sister, killed my family, sold children as prostitutes and destroyed Wonderland! You monstrous creature, such evil will be punished. You used me, and raped me but you will not destroy me!" She struggles to put on a brave face but falters at the sight of the Vorpal Blade in his hand.

"Punished? By whom, with what? Psychotic silly bitch, you've lost. You tried to kill me many times and failed. I could kill you for this you know. But I won't, I love you too much to let you go. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." The blade is touching her face traveling down to her thighs.

"Let me go…please…" She pleads, trying to get away from him fearing death for the first time.

The Dollmaker sighed, and procured something large from his many pockets. It smells sharp and spicy. He carves it forming an odd shape. No…he wouldn't.

"I've been patient with you Alice. Yet you refuse to listen. You'll have to be punished, darling. It's for your own good. Get on your knees with your hands on the floor." He ordered, making sure the chains around her are tight enough to remind her who was in charge.

She refuses, still trying to retain some dignity.

"Either that or I will carve up your face!" The Dollmaker hissed.

Slowly she gets on all fours, bitterly trying to contain her tears. The Dollmaker pours oil on the ginger root and inserts it harshly in Alice's rectum. She screams in agony, back arched trying to rid of the burning sensation.

He can't move, if he makes a sound the ruins will be upon him. It will be the end of both of them. He sees the Dollmaker looking at his direction. The bastard knew he was there! Damn him! Damn him to hell!

The Dollmaker grins madly, rubbing Alice's thighs. "You brought this to yourself you know. I spared you many lashings, but now I'm going to correct that error. You're going to count out each time I strike you. I'll give you thirty strikes and then I expect an answer from you. Will you be my queen? Fail to count or answer and I will start all over again. Do we understand darling?" Giving her a light smack on her bottom.

Alice cries from the pain and struggles to answer with a weak "yes."

"Good girl, now…count!"

Whack!

A scream followed by a sobbing "one."

Whack!

More sobbing with a weak, "t-two."

More screams and cries. Each whack was harsher than the last; every whack follows with a bigger scream. Those screams will haunt him forever. By the end of thirty Alice has collapsed on the floor. She's curled up whimpering from the pain. "No more…please…" she sobs, finally broken. The Dollmaker bends over and asked, "Now Alice, will you be my queen?"

His heart breaks when he hears her reply.

"…Yes, anything…p-please no more…"

"As you wish; my darling **wife**."

The Dollmaker removed the ginger root and kissed her roughly. She makes no effort to resist. Pushing himself in her, he consummated with his prize. Wet sounds echoing throughout the room. The bastard had to give a show. The lands shifted and changed. He has to leave now.

_4 months later London_

Something's changed, he could feel it. He hasn't been in the market since Alice surrendered. Alice looks healthier now, well better from her disheveled self when she first started working at the orphanage. She's dressed in finer clothing, but she's paler, her eyes having a blank glazed look. The biggest surprise was a gold band on her finger…

That…utter…BASTARD! He'll claw that doctor's eyes out the next time he sees him. Speak of the devil, the doctor turns up, gives Alice a chaste kiss and holds her hand.

Seeing red, he no longer cares for his safety. Fangs bared and claws stretched, he manages to tear the man's coat. He got a few bites and scratches in until he feels a sharp pain on his side. Bastard kicked him! Hissing he retreats for now only to look back to see Alice "cooing" over the horrid man. He feels like retching up his breakfast.

_2 months later Wonderland_

He keeps running. Ruins are everywhere. The old Alice is gone; there is only the Black Queen. And she is just as cruel as her king. Twisted and warped by that lunatic's torture, she no longer recognizes him or anyone for that matter.

_3 months later London_

Alice is pregnant. Surprisingly the doctor seems pleased with the news. Probably happy knowing he's getting new merchandise, disgusting wanker. He hopes for a miscarriage, that _thing_ shouldn't be allowed in this world. It would be more terrible than the Jabberwock and the Red Queen combined. Strange that he would miss them.

_6 months later London_

She gives birth to a healthy boy and girl. The doctor is seen smiling and cooing over his new children. He's going to have nightmares for life.

_2 weeks later London_

Oh dear, the insane man is jealous of his own children. This will not end well. He'll have to watch over Alice's children from him. After the pregnancy, Alice seemed to regain her sense of self. At least she cared more for her children than her husband. Too bad she hasn't notice the oozing jealousy every time she breastfeeds the children. How did she ever gotten into those dangerous situations?

_Meanwhile in Wonderland_

All is not well for the Black King; Alice no longer gives him the time of day. She's far too busy enjoying motherhood. Strange to think having progeny would give her a reason to fight or to return to her normal self. He'd rather have her not boxed into a sham marriage and have _his_ offspring but beggars can't be choosers. He'd never tell anyone this but the children do look…adorable…for humans anyways.

_3 months later London_

Every night he keeps a silent vigil over Alice's children. They might be the only hope for Wonderland, but it would take years for them to grow up. He knows the madman wouldn't sell his children to the perverts, least not when Alice is watching their every waking moment. It alarms him to see that every night the doctor would stand over his children's crib holding a pillow. Of course he makes a loud ruckus waking the children up, foiling his plans. It's a thankless and tiresome job indeed. The things he does for her…

_3 months later London_

The scene before him is so eerily domestic; he could have sworn he entered the wrong building. The family at the breakfast table, the doctor reading the paper while Alice is feeding the children with some sort of mushy concoction. The doctor gets up, gives Alice and the children a kiss before leaving the orphanage. Strange, a few months ago he couldn't stand his own offspring. Something is rotten; he's going to get to the bottom of this. He'll protect Alice's children with his life. It's the least he can for failing her for so long.

Doctor Bumby was out near the seedier outskirts of London. Mindless children with numbers hanging around their necks infested the marketplace. Curious, why would the man come here? Following the doctor into another orphanage, he fails to see the hidden danger-

PAIN!

Rocks, many rocks, hurled by horrid children. He tries to get away but can't, the pain is too much. He feels many feet stomping on him. The pain is just too much, everything is getting dark. He sees the doctor and the Black King combined approach.

Doctor Bumby waited until he feels that blasted cat can't get up. Shooing the children away, he approached that filthy creature that deems itself the guardian of _his_ children.

"Did you really think I'd let you take my Alice away from me? She's _mine."_

_Meanwhile in Wonderland_

He's dying; he can feel the life leaving him. The Black King is standing before him, here to gloat.

"You will not be near my wife or children any longer _filth_."

"Alice will never forgive you for killing her children!" He struggles to breathe.

The Black King is amused, "I no longer bear any ill intent for my children. They are hers and _mine_ , I gave her children and she's all the happier for it! She loves me! She no longer _cares_ for revenge, she's happy _with me_."

The Black King produces a mirror showing Alice smiling with her two children in a playroom. He hears laughter,

"It's time for your nap darlings. Your father and I need our rest too. Stubborn like your father…I have your father to thank for giving me you two. My precious little ones. I no longer hate him now…the father of my children…my husband…my **king** …" She smiles at her children, giving them a kiss on the forehead.

"No…" It hurts; everything he did was for naught.

The Black King smiled wickedly, "You see? You've lost, you _failed_!"

Failed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it folks! Geez, this chapter is longer than the first two combined. Yes I added a few lines from the Labyrinth and the Matrix only because I thought it would fit well with the story. Remember the blue pill from the Matrix? If you take the blue the story ends, take the red you go further down the rabbit hole. The whole "fear me, love me, do as I say" came from the Labyrinth with David Bowie. Somehow I think Bumby trying to kill his own kids out of jealousy would be more chilling just because of his mad fixation on Alice seems to fit more. There were a lot of ways I could have ended it, but I never intended for the story to have an actual happy ending. Kinda weird to have Bumby be all domesticated, probably why I had it XP. I read one anti-AlicexBumby post that raised a few eyebrows. It's FICTION.


End file.
